User blog:Ludicrine/Chanukwanzaa: Carols, Gifts, and More!
Festivity 1: The Twelve Days of Chanukwanzaa On the day of Chanukwanzaa, my pets all gave to me: A new villain every story! On the day of Chanukwanzaa, my pets all gave to me: Two boxer gloves, And a new villain every story! On the day of Chanukwanzaa, my pets all gave to me: Three French blades, Two boxer gloves, And a new villain every story! On the day of Chanukwanzaa, my pets all gave to me: Four porkchop birds, Three French blades, Two boxer gloves, And a new villain every story! On the day of Chanukwanzaa, my pets all gave to me: Five ZALGO shades! Four porkchop birds, Three French blades, Two boxer gloves, And a new villain every story! On the day of Chanukwanzaa, my pets all gave to me: Six admins working, Five ZALGO shades! Four porkchop birds, Three French blades, Two boxer gloves, And a new villain every story! On the day of Chanukwanzaa, my pets all gave to me: Seven inner beings, Six admins working, Five ZALGO shades! Four porkchop birds, Three French blades, Two boxer gloves, And a new villain every story! On the day of Chanukwanzaa, my pets all gave to me: Eight rigged arenas, Seven inner beings, Six admins working, Five ZALGO shades! Four porkchop birds, Three French blades, Two boxer gloves, And a new villain every story! On the day of Chanukwanzaa, my pets all gave to me: Nine Pipe Snakes hissing, Eight rigged arenas, Seven inner beings, Six admins working, Five ZALGO shades! Four porkchop birds, Three French blades, Two boxer gloves, And a new villain every story! On the day of Chanukwanzaa, my pets all gave to me: Ten gifts from Hankvi, Nine Pipe Snakes hissing, Eight rigged arenas, Seven inner beings, Six admins working, Five ZALGO shades! Four porkchop birds, Three French blades, Two boxer gloves, And a new villain every story! On the day of Chanukwanzaa, my pets all gave to me: Lots of sex with Luna, Ten gifts from Hankvi, Nine Pipe Snakes hissing, Eight rigged arenas, Seven inner beings, Six admins working, Five ZALGO shades! Four porkchop birds, Three French blades, Two boxer gloves, And a new villain every story! On the day of Chanukwanzaa, my pets all gave to me: Twelve Speddos-puppets, Lots of sex with Luna, Ten gifts from Hankvi, Nine Pipe Snakes hissing, Eight rigged arenas, Seven inner beings, Six admins working, Five ZALGO shades! Four porkchop birds, Three French blades, Two boxer gloves, And a new villain every story! On the day of Chanukwanzaa, my pets all gave to me: One bizarre portal... Twelve easy battles, Eleven bosses murdered, Ten stories upwards, One Commie Raptor, (One toasted lizard!) Seven days rejoicing, Six goshdarn plot holes, Five blessings from Wrathslicer-the-Indichevious-Bloodkillerdeath-of-Darkness! (We hope we got that right!) Found a way home, Through the Wonder Jungle, Found the twat and got ourselves Shenny's head mounted on a tree! Festivity 2: Christmas at LDZX (To the tune of Christmas in Hollywood) Lazro: Bai. Maiye jooh haz ugh gude Chanukwanzaan dei. Hankvi: *Panting* Zoshi: What happened? Hankvi: .... Remember that time you said the building would look nicer if it was moved about a meter down the block? Zoshi: Yeah, what does tha- Hankvi: I moved it. *Collapses* Everyone: What?! And thus, everyone bought Hankvi all the alcohol. Happy Chanukwanzaa to all! Festivity 3: The True Meanings of Chanukwanzaa The first five users to guess the main points of Chanukwanzaa will receive one of the five Spirits of Chanukwanzaa! Guess away in the comments! (All of the pets are ⚥) * Chanukin, the Chanukwanzaa Spirit of Family (Poisonshot) * Chanukabej, the Chanukwanzaa Spirit of Sustenance (ZoshiX) * Chanukard, the Chanukwanzaa Spirit of Gifts (Look-a-troopa) * Chanukarol, the Chanukwanzaa Spirit of Song (A, Mori) * Chanukueve, the Chanukwanzaa Spirit of Blessing (Samuel17) Festivity 4: The Celebratory Celebration of Somethingorother Comment below with any 3 digit number for a chance to win a prize of some kind! A user would choose a three-digit number, which would then have all of its individual numbers added up (ex: 100 would be 1+0+0) and have the result be multiplied by whatever number the comment was. Users could have attempted multiple tries, being one per day and each try overriding previous attempts. Look-a-troopa, whose sixth comment of 508 equated to 78, which was the closest to the target number, 77. As you may have noticed, this is not, in fact, a Chanukwanzaa Festivity. The ANCIENT SONG has fallen down The RAINBOW ONE now wears her crown The TRUEST HEIR now seeks her mark The QUEEN OF PLAGUE, the GRINDER DARK "Dark Grinder" (AKA Zymote Antiphon) is one of the siblings of Miracle Matter, according to lore. Currently trapped in the form of an SR Monster (Green Big Mutated Crescent Eel), she has mastery over the otherworldly element of Cutter- which, due to its foreign nature, ends up as a Physical element on SR World that causes dimensional rifting and insanity to adversaries when used. She can fire off segments of her body as well as extend blades and spines from them. Her unsealed form looks similar to the likes of any other Dark Matter, donning a cloak of forest green and crescent-shaped goggles. Her weapon of choice in this form is a curved saber. In her "flower" form, she looks similar to her SR World sealed form, though with only three segments, no tail end, and no eyes. Her moves in this form are limited to floating through air and ramming into opponents. She, after seeking Jozitolph for ages, has been driven mad and has found herself in the Bizarro Fan-Ball universe. She was sent back through to this universe through unknown means, and it is not entirely known who or what was sent across as her counterpart, though she is assumed to be an Outsider. She has been entrusted into the care of Look-a-troopa. All that mush aside, on with the festivities! We still have a day left to celebrate! Festivity 5: Teh Edn With the dawn of a new age year potato sweep upon us, I wish everyone joyous days beyond the 2013 Chanukwanzaa festival. Thank you, everyone!